Bella's Notebook
by bethyboomarch2
Summary: Just what it says: Bella's Notebook. Her personal journal and school assignments through half-ish of Twilight. I might continue through the entirety and more if I get a good response. Please, please, please, with cherries and sugar on top, READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Notebook

This was just a random idea I had, and I figured that I may as well write a story out of it. The first part of her Notebook entries will be her school assignments and the second part is her daily journal entry. I'll probably do one entry in the journal for every week unless I get an extremely fantastic response. Bella's a little OOC in this story. She's kinda more depressed at first because she's just left her mom and the city she loved. You'll see her character develop and the writing develop as the story continues on. Pretty please review, I thrive off of them.

Oh, yeah. I don't own anything. Duh. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing online, I'd be out making millions.

**Bella's Notebook**

November 11th, 2003

Government – report on early politics, due Nov. 22nd

Trigonometry – notes on chapter 6, due Friday; pgs. 178-180, due Thursday

Spanish – poster on culture of Spain vs. culture of Mexico, due Nov. 18th

English – persuasive essay, due Thursday

Biology – WS on mitosis and meiosis, due tomorrow

Gym – prepare for Hell

In gym today, I managed to make a complete fool of myself, hurt my partner, and ruin the name of tennis all in ten minutes! Thank goodness my partner…Mike, I think it was, had a good sense of humor and just laughed it off. Unfortunately, the day started out even worse. After I got my schedule I went back to my truck (a lovely gift from Charlie) and studied the path for my classes. I kept my head down the whole time because I could feel everyone just staring at me. It was horrible.

Then, when I got to my homeroom class Mr. Mason, my teacher, gawked at me and I blushed like a complete idiot because there was nothing else to do. It seemed like Charlie must have told the whole town that I was coming. After homeroom I had Government, Trigonometry, and Spanish: in none of which anything spectacular happened.

Then came lunch. Lunch was…interesting, to say the least. I sat with some of the kids that I'd met in my classes. Don't get me wrong, they were all nice, and that wasn't the problem. The interesting part of lunch came when I noticed the Cullen's (a family of beautiful people, adopted by the Doctor at the local hospital). A girl sitting next to me (Jessica, if my memory serves me correctly) noticed me outright staring and giggled. Those are the Cullen's, she told me, they always sit there alone. No one has ever dared to go over there.

Then she pointed out each of the beautiful people individually and gave me the basic information and history of each. All of them were amazingly gorgeous of course, but the person who really caught my eye was the youngest boy, Edward. He has the palest skin (even paler than mine if you can imagine that), striking copper hair, dazzling topaz eyes, and a lean-but-muscular-at-the-same-time physique. He was so stunning and elegant that I think I almost started drooling right then and there. Finally I snapped back into focus when he turned and caught my eye. I quickly looked away of course and Jessica sniggered at me. She told me not to get my hopes up because Edward Cullen didn't date.

The rest of lunch went like anyone would expect. I was stared at, people called me Isabella (I corrected them), and everyone offered to show me around. Finally the bell rang and I was free of the ogling and into my next classroom. I had Biology next with Mr. Barner and had planned to get there early, but unfortunately, I got lost for a few minutes and slipped in just as the bell rang. Mr. Barner didn't look pleased with my late arrival and handed me a book, pointing to the only seat available: the seat immediately next to Edward Cullen.

I ambled down the aisle to my seat and slumped into the chair. Edward Cullen's knuckles turned incredibly white and his face was pained. I looked at him to say hello and see if he was ok, but he stared straight ahead, not even blinking. His teeth were showing and I felt like I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I bent my head down, blocking my face with my hair, but he only tightened his solid grip on the table. Moving my head to the side, I quickly smelled my hair. Nothing out of the ordinary there, it was just my normal strawberry shampoo fragrance. Did I really look that horrible? I must have because _he_ obviously didn't like the way I looked, and with how perfect he looked, anyone would look horrible in comparison. I slithered lower into my seat and just looked straight forward, taking notes.

After class Mike, my gym partner, came over to me and offered to walk me to gym as that was my next and last class of the day. I agreed, happily, wanting an excuse to talk about something besides Edward Cullen and figuring he'd probably ask me all about my interests. Boy, was I wrong. He wanted to know if I'd stabbed Edward Cullen because he'd never seen him that upset before. I told him no. I didn't even talk to him. He shrugged that off after a few minutes of talking about the Cullen's and we arrived at the gym. I left to the girl's locker room and he went to the boy's.

When we made it out, it went pretty terribly as I said before. My poor gym class never saw it coming. I looked over my syllabuses for each class on the way out to my truck and figured each would be pretty easy. There were no advanced classes here and I'd been in all advanced classes at my school in Phoenix. Anyways, now I've got some homework to do and then I'm going to make dinner for Charlie. I've decided to place myself in charge of all cooking duties as the only food that Charlie is capable of making is fried eggs, bacon, and toast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, what did you think? I was thinking of just going through Twilight until right after the meadow scene and then be done with this story. Do you think I should do that or should I finish Twilight all the way? Should I even go through New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I probably will update by September 2nd at the latest, but I'm generally very busy and will only normally be able to update once a week, especially with school starting up again now

And one last thing, if you've read my other Twilight story, No Way Jose, please go and vote on my profile whether or not I should continue it. I've kinda lost my energy on that one, but if someone was encouraging me…who knows…?


	2. Chapter 2

Okey-dokey!!! Here's your second chapter which only took me all of…two and a half months to update:-D Sorry for the long wait, I really didn't mean to take that long, it just has been a waaaaaaaayy busier school year than I would've thought. Plus, I've been sick a lot :P

I hope you enjoy this and forgive me for taking so long!!!

November 12, 2003

Government – report on early politics still due Nov. 22nd, need to find sources!

Trigonometry – notes on chapter 6 due Friday, get pgs. 178-180 done!!

Spanish – research Spanish/Mexican culture; find the pics from vacation to Mexico

English – persuasive essay due tomorrow, print! Vocab and study guide for Friday!

Biology – mitosis and meiosis 'pop quiz' tomorrow; go over notes on Chapters 5-7

Gym – same as yesterday…

Thank God it didn't rain today…for a while. Sadly, I was tired all day from laying awake through the stupid storms, and then, due to my not being awake completely, I didn't know the answers to Trig or remember how to say I hate rain in Spanish. Naturally I was called on in both classes and made a fool of myself in both classes. Gym was also pretty bad. We played volleyball…need I continue? I feel so bad for my teammates…

Then, the absolute worst part of my whole entire day: Edward Cullen wasn't at school. At all. It's kind of funny because the whole day I was dreading seeing him react to my hideous-ness, but then when I didn't see him my heart just kind of sunk way down to the floor. Yeah, I sound pitiful right now, but rightly so! I couldn't think of anything but Mr. Edward Cullen last night, even when the winds were howling so loud you wouldn't have heard the rain falling (which is about the same amount of decibels as standing immediately next to a jet when it takes off) all I could hear was what he probably said to his family about me! 'Oh, you should've seen this girl staring at me in bio! Yeah, the one that was watching us at lunch, you know, the ugly brunette? Yep, new girl, that's the one! I can't believe she thinks she'd have a chance with me!!!'

Wow, I'm kind of scaring myself…why am I acting like this…boy…controls every last move I make?! I can't let him be like that! I really just want to know what his problem is! Gah! Like I'd have the guts to go up to the most gorgeous creature on the planet and demand to know what he thinks of me…ha! I think that's be funny actually.

Anyways, getting back to the story of my day, I was pretty much searching for him and waiting for him all day. You probably guessed it. He didn't show up. Mike walked me to biology but I didn't even notice really…the only thing I caught was that he and some of his friends were going to a beach this weekend. Did he invite me? Hmm…I'll have to ask about that.

Well, once gym was done, I all but ran to my car (without tripping!!!) and headed to the grocery store. I found out that Charlie can hardly cook toast and eggs without ruining everything, so I offered to make the food from now on. The Thriftway was right off of the highway just as the school was, only a few miles in the opposite direction. I got everything to make enough food for a week and decided to make steak and potatoes for dinner. I figured that it might make Charlie more at ease if I made something he was used to rather than…Mexican or Indian food tonight.

Was I ever right! Once Charlie got home, I was finishing up the steaks and my homework, had set the table, and even e-mailed my frantic mother! I was on a roll! If only this could happen for school…then, mercifully, after dinner, I headed upstairs worked on a bit more homework, and fell asleep immediately.

Whatcha think??? I can't wait to hear from everyone who reads it!!! Eeee…you've gotta review pretty please! They make me so happy…:-D

Lots of love to my two lonely reviewers! Let's make it five or six reviewers...sound good? It sure does to me!


End file.
